


Snuggle Struggle

by blueeyes-stareyes (SageMasterofSass)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight Awkwardness, bed sharing for the first time, kaiba apparently doesn't know what clap lights are, literally the title says it all tbh, short lil one-shot!, sleeping together but not in a sexual way, this is rly rly short and rly rly dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/blueeyes-stareyes
Summary: Yugi wants snuggles and some sleep. All he gets is struggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I promise I'm working on that mermaid au okay like, Amy even made art for it. But I really needed some cute, short fluff 'cause I'm very tired and I just want to cuddle and sleep too lmao.

Yugi stares at the huge king sized bed with its perfectly fitted sheets, plush comforter, and numerous pillows, and suddenly feels out of place in his baggy boxers and too big t-shirt.  It doesn’t even look like it’s supposed to be slept in, that’s how perfect the bed is!

“Do you have a maid?” he asks.

Seto glances up from where he’s digging for a shirt in his dresser. The bed is so alarming Yugi can’t even appreciate his boyfriend with his shirt off, that’s how serious this is.

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Tell her not to make the bed so perfect,” Yugi deadpans. It surprises a short bark of laughter out of Seto.

“I’ll be sure to let her know,” he says, pulling on a dark tank-top. It shows off his well-formed biceps but Yugi still can’t appreciate them.

“I’m serious. I don’t even want to get in, its so perfect looking.”

That just gets him a snort. Seto comes over to the bed, dropping a kiss on top of Yugi’s head as he passes, and just climbs right in like it doesn’t look like it belongs on a show room.

“Ugh, it looks even better with you in it!” Yugi cries.

“I could just drag you in,” Seto offers, all faux-sweet. But there’s something slightly hesitant hiding under his words, a little confused. It makes Yugi want to flinch, because this is the first time they’ve spent the night together. He doesn’t want his boyfriend thinking Yugi doesn’t want to be there or something!

So he sucks it up, and just crawls in. And if he mutters, “You look like something out of a magazine,” well it only makes Seto laugh. But seriously, he’s only dressed in a black tank-top and grey sweatpants, how the hell does he look so good?

“I’ve _been_ in magazines.”

Yugi huffs as he flops down next to his boyfriend. “Not in your pjs, I hope.”

“No, not in my pjs. Now come here.”

One long arm wraps around Yugi’s waist, tugging him closer, and he rolls towards Seto. “How do we do this?” he asks, because they’ve cuddled a little bit on like, the couch and stuff, but this is different.

Seto seems to consider the question seriously. “We could spoon?” he offers after a moment.

It seems like a sound suggestion, so Yugi rolls over and wriggles a little until he and Seto are front to back. The arm around his waist feels really nice like this, but almost immediately his boyfriend is moving and fidgeting behind him.

“What’s wrong?”

Silence, but then, “Your hair is in the way. Pleh, I think I just got some in my mouth.”

Yugi almost starts giggling but doesn’t. “We could try the other way?”

“You want me to be the little spoon.” It’s not even a question, just a flat statement, and this time Yugi does start giggling. It makes Seto groan, but Yugi can feel the way his boyfriend rolls over, so he follows suit and winds up with his nose pressed against the back of Seto’s neck.

He can’t quite reach Seto’s waist comfortably, but he can wrap an arm around his boyfriend’s chest. Which he does, and then wriggles around to get comfortable.

“Your knees are in my back,” Seto says.

So Yugi straightens his legs, realizes that’s super uncomfortable, and wriggles around to try and find a better position.

When he’s finally comfortable, Seto heaves the longest, loudest most done sigh Yugi has ever heard. And he’s known Seto a long time ago.

“We forgot to turn off the lights.”

Yugi blinks, and then groans too because _damnit._

“I’ve got it,” he grumbles, pulling himself out of bed and lamenting the perfect position he’d finally found. He’ll never find it again.

“Why don’t you have clap lights, anyways?” he complains on the trip back.

Seto rolls over, glaring at him through the semi-dark. “Clap what?”

“Clap lights!” Yugi exclaims, crawling back into the bed. “You know, clap on, clap off, clap lights!”

His boyfriend just stares blankly, and Yugi rolls his eyes before collapsing semi-dramatically on top of him. Seto makes a satisfying ‘oomph’ noise, but doesn’t push Yugi away, so he takes it as permission.

“Basically they’re lights that go on and off when you clap. That way you don’t have to get up.”

“Sounds lazy,” Seto mutters, and Yugi rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be an ass, you know you’d use the hell out of them.”

Yugi wriggles around a little, trying to get comfortable. He has to pillow his arms under his head, because Seto’s chest isn’t actually all that soft. But all in all it’s not a terrible position. It’s even better when Seto throws an arm around him, and Yugi hums happily, eyes fluttering closed.

He might actually be able to sleep like this.

Which is exactly why, several minutes later, Seto clears his throat rather apologetically. “You’re kind of putting weight on my bladder. I have to pee.”

“No,” Yugi groans, drawing the word out as long as he can. He keeps his eyes shut tight, unwilling to move now that he’s so comfortable, but unfortunately his boyfriend has other ideas. Yugi is dumped unceremoniously to the side, and Seto gets out of bed.

“I hate you!” Yugi calls to Seto’s retreating back.

“No you don’t!” his boyfriend calls back, and Yugi just groans because he’s freaking right.

Several minutes later, Yugi is just starting to drift off when Seto comes back, which is terrible because the bed starts moving and it means Yugi practically has to start from square one again.

“I’m never going to sleep tonight,” he laments into the pillow.

Seto just laughs. “I shared a bed with Mokuba in the orphanage but that was years ago. You’re not the only one.”

“How do other couples do it?”

“Practice, probably.”

Yugi hums, rolling towards Seto and throwing an arm and a leg over his boyfriend’s larger body. It’s not as comfortable as actually laying on top of him, but it’ll work.

Miraculously, he manages to fall asleep like that, but the night is a long one. Every time Seto moves, or grumbles in his sleep, or lets out a slightly adorable snore, Yugi wakes up. And he’s sure the same thing happens to Seto too, because at one point he’s pretty sure they were glaring at each other in the dark. But it’s a work in progress, it’s supposed to be, just like their relationship.

And if he’s dead tired in the morning, at least he got to spend the night with Seto at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget Amy and I run a rival [blog](http://blueeyes-stareyes.tumblr.com/). Come bug us, or better yet join our rival skype group.


End file.
